Midnight Checkup SteinxKid
by MysteryWriterX
Summary: When Death the Kid attempts to extract the truth about his fathers plans from Dr.Stein he soon learns that the good Doctor plans to extract a little something from him...


Title: Midnight Checkup: A Tale of Asymmetrical Chaos  
Anime: Soul Eater (Kid x Stein)

Rating: 18+ (for graphic scenes of yoai, and some blood play)

Summery: When Death the Kid attempts to extract the truth about his fathers plans from he soon learns that the good Doctor plans to extract a little something from him...

It was far past curfew as Kid strolled up the steps leading to 's Laboratory. the huge square building a mess of stitches and odd angles. his eyes closed he would open the front door and calmly walk inside. he detested this place. everything about it screamed disorder. what filth could possibly get anything done when nothing was in its proper place! following the badly painted arrows on the floor he would find N. Stein at his computer in a side Office. the dim light casting everything into heavy shadow.

"Doctor, I've come to speak to you about something...do you have a moment?" Kid would say a tad annoyed Stein hadn't even given him the respect to turn around and face him.

"Is it about your Father?" even from here Kid could see the edges of a smile creep across Stein's face. without warning Stein would push off the desk and spin in his computer chair. Kid attempting to draw his weapons would freeze in panic as he realized he had left Liz and Patti at home. electing to keep this visit a secret. stein would kick kid across the room into an opperating table on the wall. the cool metal jarring Kid to his very core.

"I've always wanted to see inside a shinigami" Stein would say with a manic grin. the operating table's restrains locking just as kid attempted to lift off the table, taking a scalpel stein would cut off the buttons on kids shirt, the boy would begin to scream as every other button was cut from his shirt. blood running down his nose as his panic reached its peak. "what are you doing you MONSTER!"

Stein's laugh was Terrifying as he finally simply ripped kid's shirt wide open. Kid's chest glistening from sweat as he strained against the restraints. his pale skin contrasting with his black coat. seductively Stein would run a finger from chin to his belt. the scalpel twirling in the other hand. "what makes a boy like you tick...is it your perfect balance, perhaps your relationship with your weapons...No...its something else!" taking the surgical knife he would slice off Kid's belt. his pants falling down his legs as he helplessly tried to fight.

"Perhaps its your desire to see the world set right? I can show you a Right world..." leaning in Stein would kiss Kid's lips forcing himself onto Kid, the knife in one hand dangerously caressing Kid's ear. little drips of blood forming on the hairline cuts Stein was making. pulling away Stein would look sleepy into Kid's eyes. "I can show you a world were everything is right...if you Survive my dissection of your body" then without warning Stein would slice through the top of kids ear, taking away a small chip of skin. that was all it took for Death the Kid to Faint in a blood curdling display of pain. "don't worry...at least half of you will be ok..."

Kid would awaken to a slight tug on his cock, slowly he would open his eyes, one was blurred by blood. had he cracked his head? his ear throbbed and one of his arms was numb possibly broken. looking down with his good eye he would see Stein jerking him off, his hand moving steadily back and forth with the precision of a skilled surgeon.

Kid would whimper in pain. his body acting on its own as he twitched and writhed against his restraints. how long had he been asleep. it could have been minutes, hours...days? would Liz and Patti be looking for him. would anyone think to look here. wincing as Stein pulled his attention back to the present he would look down. the Doctor had stopped jerking him off and instead had begun to undo Kid's restraints. as he did so applying stitches to the table and Kid via his 'Soul Stitching' ability. virtually restraining kid with his own skin. leaving Kid's feet free Stein would dodge a weak kick or two from Kid's good leg before taking him by the ankles and pulling them apart so that Kid was completely exposed. Kid would let tears fall down his face as he realized there was nothing he could do to fight stein and his Evil grin. slumping in defeat he would grit his teeth as the Mad Doctor went to work on him again.

Kid's head would shoot up as Stein began to intrude inside him. the firm blunt instrument that Stein had chosen pulling him apart. at first the pain was unbearable. his ass being so throughly violated by this man. but then slowly and with great effort he would begin to find pleasure in it. his eyes slowly losing their shimmer, going blank as he gave into the darkness and madness of that moment.

Stein's laughter echoing off the walls as he raped Death the Kid completely. his hands finding every bruise and cut and exploiting them to watch kid's mixed emotions twist him and degrade him. as kid's eyes began to roll into the back of his head and drool would drip from his mouth as his tongue lolled Stein would stop...

"Ah Shi- did I kill him...no...he's still alive...well lets continue shall we?" Stein's manipulations of Kid lasted seven days. in which Kid was brought to the point of being lower than human, even a dog had more use than Kid in those days at Steins lab. used again and again until he was nothing but a mindless puppet. Kid would leave that place. and life would go on. but every dark night, when no one could find him. he would wander back to Stein...and Beg for the Experiments to continue...

**The End.**


End file.
